The tire industry continually seeks improvements to current practices. In particular, processing properties of the green (uncured) composition in the tire plant versus in-service performance of the cured tire composite is an area of active research. A continuing in-service problem in the tire industry is the ability to improve the endurance of tires for applications used in a wide variety of conditions such as is required for agricultural tires, aircraft tires, earthmover tires, heavy-duty truck tires, mining tires, motorcycle tires, medium truck tires, and passenger car tires. The performance of the tire innerliner under a variety of temperature conditions is important since any cracking can compromise the desirably low air permeability required.
More particularly, the problem of improving air impermeability properties, the flex fatigue properties, or the adhesion to adjoining tire components of elastomeric compositions without affecting the processability of the uncured elastomeric compositions and/or while maintaining or improving the physical property performance of the cured elastomeric compositions useful for tire articles still remains.
The selection of ingredients and additives for the final commercial formulation depends upon the balance of properties desired, namely, processability and tack of the green (uncured) composition in the tire plant versus the in-service performance of the cured tire composite. Examples of elastomers used are butyl (isobutylene-isoprene rubber or IIR), bromobutyl (brominated isobutylene-isoprene rubber or BIIR), chlorobutyl (chlorinated isobutylene-isoprene rubber or CIIR), star-branched brominated butyl (SBB), Exxpro™ elastomers (brominated isobutylene-co-p-methyl-styrene copolymer or BIMSM), etc.
Also important are processing oils. Conventional processing oils are the naphthenic, paraffinic, and aromatic oils. Alternatives to traditional processing oils are continually sought in order to improve air barrier performance with no adverse affects on cure or other performance properties, such as discussed in WO 2005017013. For instance, some of the present inventors have recently discovered improvements in certain properties by the use of MES (mild extraction solvate), produced by solvent extraction of heavy oil distillates or by treating heavy oil distillates with hydrogen in the presence of catalysts (hydrogenation), and/or TDAE (treated distillate aromatic extract) as processing oils. See U.S. application Ser. No. 11/823,711 (filed Jun. 28, 2007).
Another conventional ingredient in rubber compositions is at least one processing aid, for example, resin, plastomer, polybutene, polyalphaolefin oils, or mixtures thereof
When conventional processing aids are used as simple drop-in replacements for current ingredients such as processing aids, there may be seen an improvement in compound processability, such as in Mooney viscosity. See, for instance, DE 10 2004 005 132. However, typically air permeability is adversely affected, i.e., air permeability is increased. This is undesirable when the formulation is used for innerliners.
The present inventors have surprisingly discovered a processing aid which, when used in low levels in addition to current materials, provides surprising reduction in air permeability.